


heart throb

by rosecrimes



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gender Neutral! Reader - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Other, Surprise Kissing, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecrimes/pseuds/rosecrimes
Summary: in which i-it’s not like you like that stupid detective prince anyways.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	heart throb

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the brief musings of my single brain cell and it’s affection for tsundere characters.

Goro Akechi never considered himself to be one for romance. With the knowledge that relationships are fleeting and resentment soon awaits, Akechi typically kept his guard up and left his typical interactions to that of a polite smile and formal language. Flirting was unnecessary under his day to day circumstances.

But with (y/n), it was different.

With (y/n), he felt satisfaction. Their pink cheeks and shy demeanour in reaction to even a simple ‘good morning’ at the subway station reminded him of what true validation tastes like, and once he had a taste, he couldn’t resist venturing forward.

_“Oh? What’s with that reaction?”_

_“H-Huh? What are you talking about? There’s no reaction at all!”_

It was amusing, how deeply they denied any feelings for him while proving the life of those feelings through their behaviour. With most others, it was the reverse: fans claimed to adore him yet turned their back on him if his opinion differed from theirs, classmates and acquaintances greeted him in passing yet never invited him into conversation. Everyone feigned love, and it disgusted him deeply. But (y/n)? They feigned disdain. And somehow, that made all the difference.

_“I think you and I both know you’re quite flustered. You’re avoiding eye contact, your skin is flushed, your hands are fidgeting. Is that not the truth?”_

_“W-What are you trying to deduce here? Are you on the clock or something?”_

_“Something, perhaps.”_

_“Eh?”_

_“Tell me, (y/n): Do you like me?”_

And the floodgates opened. The blush intensified to a crimson, their eyes widened, and their lower lip trembled, along with their shoulders, their fingers, their knees. He knew what would come. He knew they would maintain that denial like a death row inmate claiming innocence. And yet, it was still more honest than anyone else had ever been with him.

_“What are you saying?! It’s— it’s not like that!”_

_“Then, what is it like? Do you dislike me?”_

_“That’s... I didn’t say that...”_

_“Then, you’re neutral? That doesn’t seem entirely accurate. If you didn’t have any particular thoughts on me, you wouldn’t have such a reaction.”_

_“H-huh?”_

_“Judging by your demeanour, your tone of voice, and the gasp you make when I step closer, I’d deduce that you do, in fact, have feelings for me.”_

And his lips crashed into theirs, firm, straightforward, honest. With his eyes half-shut, he could still make out the blissful shock in their expression: their eyes initially panicked but, within seconds, they eased into him. He relieved them of their tension, watching the relaxing fall of their shoulders, the lean of their body into his. He placed a palm on the back of their neck, entangling his fingers with their hair, admiring the faint honey scent it left on his skin. Their eyes soon shut completely and their hands drifted to lay against his chest, though covered by his blazer. He can’t help but recall that this is the most affection he has felt in a ridiculously lengthy period of time. 

Still foreign to a touch of affection, Akechi pulled back, admiring (y/n)’s face as their eyes fluttered open. They were still flushed, and they held a hand to their chest, as if to remind their heart to pound at a typical rate. Their truth was clear as day. He smiled.

_“Well, am I correct?”_

_“... Y... you’re not... wrong.”_


End file.
